harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hana (ANB)/Quotes
'Gift Responses' Loved "Oh my, is this for me? I love this, you know. I gratefully accept, MC." Liked "Thank you, MC. You don't have to worry about me. But I gratefully accept." Neutral "Thank you, MC. I don't mind if I do." Disliked "Oh dear, thank you. Oh, this is . . . I guess you're not comfortable with an old woman like me. Sure, I don't mind if I do." Horror "Oh, for me? Are you sure this isn't some mistake? O-Oh all right. I'll take it, but next time don't bother." 'Sayings' "I'm close to Emma and she always takes time to chat with me. She's a good girl. She watches out for me and always stops by my house. It's a joy talking to her." "I love to knit and make small accessories. I make a lot of them for my grandchild. Oh, that's right. How about if I make something for you, MC? I'll make sure to stock the materials I need. Asleep "...Zzzz...zzz...zzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzz..." Working "Go to Kohana General Store for sundries. If there's anything you want, just let me know." Eating "Oh, MC. Would you like some too? It's delicious." About Moving "I don't want to move at my age. I plan to live here for the rest of my life." 'Weather / Seasonal' Raining "On rainy days, I have to be extra careful that I don't fall. MC, don't run so hard. It's dangerous, so be careful." During Summer "Isn't it a hot day, MC? It's especially tough when you're old. I envy you young ones." 'Crop Festival' Vegetable The crop you brought today was impressive. I'm sure you put a lot of effort into it. My my, there is no need to be so modest... Crop Festival, Advanced, Win Congratulations. Your effort was recognized. I feel really happy for you right now. Flower I wonder if this nice smell is from flowers and herbs? 'Cooking Festival' Intermediate Fried and Boiled, Win Congratulations on winning, I knew you would win for sure, MC. After all, you always work so hard, MC. Your dishes looked absolutely delicious, MC. Isn't that because you used ingredients that you have worked so hard to raise yourself, MC? I had a recipe that I wanted to share with you, MC, but it fell into the river. MC, please, that recipe... could you find it? 'Cow/Chicken Festival' Cow MC, hey. Your cow looks kind of like you, MC. They say pets look like their owners. Is this true for cows, too? It's a mystery. Watching cows makes me feel calm, relaxed. If I were knitting, watching cows, I'm sure I would fall asleep in no time, hahaha. Chicken Sometimes when I am out, I see a sick bird, which it makes me feel sad. I suppose there are various reasons... Poor chickens, to have owners that don't look after them properly. You have to do your best, MC! I think chickens are cute, but I always get pecked. My fingers are wrinkled and mustn't taste very good... Maybe they look like chicken feed. Beginner, Lose Well done, MC. You tried your best. Don't look so down. It's okay. There's always next time. Beginner, Win Congratulations on your win, MC. MC, I have to say that you were amazing today. 'Music Festival' I am not very knowledgeable about music but... I can understand that today's performance was exceptional. I feel very calm now thanks to the very nice music performance. 'Fireworks Festival' MC, did you enjoy the fireworks with someone nice? I am sure fireworks see, even prettier, if you watch them with someone special. When the fireworks end, it feels just like waking from a dream. The fireworks were very pretty, but the loud noise going bang always startles me. If the sound goes off when I am not ready, it feels like my heart could stop. 'New Year's Eve' Happy New Year, MC. Welcoming the New Year with everyone all together is a happy start to a New Year. Category:A New Beginning Quotes‎